Disney U
by TheTrueQueenOfTheIceAndSnow
Summary: Emma is a normal girl... wait scratch that. Emma WAS a normal girl, But now she's a kick butt warrior who has to join forces with a bunch of magical weirdos to restore order to the universe.
1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER ONE**

"Will you get the mail?" Emma's mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes." Emma groaned loudly and pushed herself off the couch. She waved at her mother as she passed the kitchen. Opening the door she pushed the dog out of the way and went out. Emma walked carefully through the yard in her bare feet. When she reached the mailbox, she opened it and took out the envelopes. She flipped through them, finding one with her name written on it.

–

"Mom?" Emma asked as she walked into the house. She set down the pile of envelopes on the table and held up the one with her name on it.

"What's that?" Her mother asked, only glancing at it for a few seconds.

"I don't know. It doesn't say who sent it." Emma began to open the envelope.

"That's strange."

"Hold on, it's from a college... Disney University?" Emma said.

Her mother paused for a moment and then continued cutting the carrots. "A university? Sent to you?" She asked.

Emma scoffed. "Yeah, look there's a plane ticket and everything..."

"Was there anything else in the mail?"

"It's in Norway, that's pretty cool. Oh and it's free except for school supplies."

"Emma-"

"That's pretty cool right? And it's not like I'm gonna get any other scholarships, we should consider-"

"Emma! You are not going to Norway." Emma's mother said loudly.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"And how are you going to pay for the supplies?" Emma's mother asked, setting down the knife to look at her daughter.

"Mom, I've had a job for about a year and a half." Emma looked her mother straight in the eyes.

"Fine. But if something goes wrong, I don't have the money to bring you back from Norway."

Emma smiled widely and hugged her mother. "Thanks mom!" She kissed her mother on the cheek and swiftly took off to pack.

"_It does seem odd, that I got this random invitation..." _Emma thought to herself as she packed. "_Just out of the blue"_

Emma stopped at the door Of apartment twenty two. She looked down at the paper she received in the package and shrugged. She gasped at the huge living area. The couch was huge and the T.V. even bigger. There was a large thump and two girls came giggling into the living area from the back room. The blonde one ran up to me and shook Emma's hand, she had long hair, really, long, hair, it was still in the other room, and she was standing at the front door with Emma. The Orange haired girl smiled and shook Emma's hand after the blonde let go. "I'm Anna," she said, laughing. "And that's Rapunzel" "Hi..uh your hair.." Emma stuttered a bit. "Never mind, I'm-" "Emma!" Rapunzel blurted. "We know—we've been expecting you. Time for a tour!" she grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her to the nearest door. When they opened it and walked in, Emma gasped. The room was completely white, even the bed. "The headmaster here encourages creativity, you design your room yourself! Oh and we put up a few pictures in the living room, but we wanted to wait for you before designing it." Emma set her two suitcases in the corner. "Oh, thanks, but I won't really spend much time in there, so it's cool if you two design it yourselves." "No problem, roomie." Rapunzel laughed. "Oh yeah, we can show you around the whole school if you want." "Thank you, but it's getting late. Maybe tomorrow." Emma smiled gratefully at the blonde. "Uh it's only fi-" Anna started but was cut off my Rapunzel. "Oh, well at least come eat. There's a cafe down stairs; it'll be a great chance to meet some of the students, come on!" "Well, alright… But I'm not too good around people." "That's okay. Disney is a place for you to be yourself; nobody will judge you," Anna said, grabbing Emma's hand. They all walked out of the apartment and Anna locked the front door. Rapunzel smiled as they walked down the hallway. "So, do you have any hobbies?" She asked curiously. "Well I like reading… How about you two?" Emma answered. "Singing, dancing, painting, cooking, sewing, Eating chocolate" Anna said quickly. "Reading, Playing guitar, knitting, cooking, Painting, singing, puzzles, darts, baking, paper mâché, ballet, chess, pottery and ventriloquy, candle making, sketching, climbing, and sewing." Rapunzel smiled. She clicked a small button on the wall. "Going down." "Oh. That's cool." Emma looked at the button and paused. "Uh, what did you just do?" Suddenly the floor opened underneath them, Emma screamed as they started going down a large purple slide. Rapunzel giggled as she pulled her long hair along with her. Anna spun around in circles, until finally they reached an opening at the bottom; they flew out of the slide and landed in a pit of foam cubes. Repunzels hair followed and the slide closed as soon as it all landed in the pit with the girls. Emma took a deep breath and climbed out of the pit, she shook her foot to get Rapunzels hair off. "What the hell was that?" She yelled. Anna yelled something from inside the foam pit. "The Elevator!" Rapunzel giggled as she pulled Anna out of the foam. "What? How do you go up?" Emma asked. "Magic," Anna answered as she brushed herself off. Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, how do you really get up?" Rapunzel and Anna gave each other confused looks. "What do you mean? Don't you believe in magic?"  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ha ha, very funny..." Emma said sarcastically, "Magic, sure thing."

"Uh" Anna glanced over at Rapunzel.

"It's not a joke, Emma" Rapunzel said. "We use magic to get back up."

Emma grumbled and stood up. "Seriously, this is so dumb."

"It's not dumb, it's _true"_ Anna said.

Rapunzel walked over to Emma, "Let's go eat..." She said, "And we'll explain everything"

Emma sighed, "Fine" She growled.

"This..." Said Anna, opening the doors of the cafe, "Is where we eat!"

Emma crossed her arms and nodded, "Cool" she said.

Rapunzel pointed to a table in the corner, "Hi guys!" She shouted to a group of people sitting at the table.

"Punzie!" A young man yelled, He stood up and ran to her.

Emma looked at the other people at the table. There were a bunch of people over there. A man with white hair and a blue hoodie, sitting with his arm around a woman with white blonde hair. Another man sitting by the window with a short black beard, and blue eyes, he was dressed like a pirate. Anna ran to the white blonde haired girl and smiled, "Hey Els!" She said happily.

The pirate-like man smirked at Emma, she glanced away quickly. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Why hello..." He said. "I am Killian, however everybody here calls me, Hook, Captain Hook"

"I'm Emma, Emma Swan" She said.

Hook held out a hand for her to shake, "Nice to meet you, Swan."

Emma reluctantly took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet _you, _Killian."

Hook took her hand and kissed it, still smirking.

"Okay, So I see you've met Hook." Rapunzel said, "Now to introuduce you to the rest of our friends"

"The white haired boy in the corner is Jack Frost..."

"Hey" Jack said, Emma waved at him.

"The girl next to him is Elsa..."  
Elsa waved a tiny bit, Emma realized that Elsa had gloves on.

"Our other friends aren't here right now, but I'm sure you'll meet them all soon enough, there's Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, Kristoff-"

"Punzie" The young man that was holding her hand wined.

"Oh! This is my boy friend, Eugene." Rapunzel said, "I forgot about him"

Eugene put a hand to his chest, "Ow"

"Oh gosh, you know I'm kidding!" Punzie said smiling.

Eugene smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, who's the newbie?" A man said, walking up. He had short blonde hair, he was wearing a huge coat and a black scarf.

"Neal! This is Emma." Punzie said.

"Nice to meet you" Neal said, holding out a hand.

Emma took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you too, Neal."

"Kris!" Anna yelled, and ran across the room to a blonde haired boy. He spread his arms and scooped her up into them. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Kris, have you seen Merida or Hiccup at all?" Punzie asked.

"Merida got into some trouble with the headmaster and Hiccup is out with Astrid and Toothless today." Kristoff said.

Punzie nodded. "Ah, what about Snow and Charming?"

Kristoff simply shrugged, "Dunno."

**Please review! **


End file.
